The present invention relates generally to automation of a pre-existing fixture. Specifically, the invention incorporates a novel design for the instant alignment and installation to an existing fixture and the ability to wirelessly actuate a lever on the fixture.
As is known in the art, installing automated switch mechanisms typically requires either physically replacing existing switches, which usually involves snaking changes to existing electrical connections, or plugging an electrical device into the automated switch mechanism which is itself plugged into a wall power plug. This creates impediments to consumer adoption because many are unwilling to make changes to electrical connections or want to control lights and other fixtures connected to an existing switch.
What is needed, therefore, is an automated switch mechanism that avoids such limitations.